


Blood, Lust, Caution

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU-Shifters, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: I can taste the warm sweetness of blood in my mouth as I drag my kill back home where he is waiting for me. the human man that loves me and knows my needs. The remaining energy from my hunt needs a release and Kakashi knows exactly what to do to soothe the fierce animal inside me.





	Blood, Lust, Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick supernatural oneshot. I'm playing around with the first person perspective, please let me know what you think.  
> Love it ? Share your thoughts.  
> Thank you for your time!

The warm air was starting to turn crisp with the fresh scents of fall, I was breathing hard after finishing my hunt. I dragged the carcass of the elk back to the house, I could see it in the distance, and I also saw him. My heart beat faster at the sight of his silver hair outside, he was tending the garden, he was waiting for me. I picked up the pace, he must have heard me because he stood up and started walking towards my direction. I broke through the trees and he smiled. I dropped my kill at his feet, rubbing my paws around my snout trying to clean it off as best I could.

“You know, you take the fun out of hunting.” He teased, his voice always made me feel complete.

I shifted back to my human form. I knew there was blood down my face and chest, I tried again to wipe my mouth but just smeared it more. I gave him an apologetic look, he smiled softly at me, pulled out a handkerchief he had ready for when I came back, he stepped around the elk and wiped my face for me. I was purring at his careful hands. When he was done he gave me a sweet kiss.

“Well I have to teach the cubs how to hunt, they’re seven and large enough now.” I turned back to the forest and chirped, calling for my young. They came bounding from the forest, clearly excited, my two beautiful black panthers, their coats shimmering in the light, their eyes, one a soft grey with green flecks the other a deep green of forest leaves. The licked at my legs as I stroked the two of them and then they jumped up to Kakashi, they were getting bigger, I knew it took all of Kakashi’s strength now to not get knocked down.

“Young one’s be gentle with your father.” I chastised gently, they nuzzled him, purring as he laughed and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

“So how was your first hunt with your mother?” They yipped in happiness.

I took the carcass over to the tree we used for draining the blood. This was more for Kakashi’s benefit, the cubs and I could eat our kill fresh in our panther forms, and I personally preferred it, but Kakashi was human and he needed his cooked. I slung it over a thick branch on its hind legs, put a bucket underneath and grabbed the sharp knife Kakashi had left ready for me and with a swift flick of my wrist I cut through its jugular. I stood watching the thick crimson liquid flow out. It was such a waste, I dipped my fingers into the stream and brought it to my mouth, the blood was still warm. My son and daughter had shifted back and ran over to me, as naked as I was and did the same, lapping up the fresh blood. It was like candy.

I felt Kakashi come up behind me, he put his hands on my hips and pressed himself to me, he kissed my shoulder. “I love you.” I whispered as I leaned my head back. I loved him more than I could ever say, he accepted me as I was, he had given me my two beautiful children, he was my mate, even if he was human and not another shifter.

He kissed me behind the ear, “I love you too.” His breath caressed my ear as he spoke. Every time, it made my heart soar when he said those words, even after all these years.

We had been together so long now that he was used to seeing me like this, naked and covered in blood from a recent kill. I shuddered at his touch, the adrenaline was still running high, I could smell him acutely even with my human nose. He smelled of storms, of earth and of freshly fallen snow, it was comforting and arousing.

I heard a yipping in the distance, my children looked up at me in excitement, “Is that Uncle Naruto?”

I smiled, “Yes, he’s here to take you to play with your cousins. First go clean yourselves off.” They ran to the creek that flowed through our property, dunked themselves in and quickly rinsed off all the residual blood. They came back for inspection, “Ok you can go now.” Kakashi and I bent down, I nuzzled them both as Kakashi gave them a kiss on the top of their head. They both shifted and ran off into the trees. I licked my fingers clean and ran my tongue over my lips making sure at least my mouth was clean.

Kakashi took off his shirt and was working on unbuckling his pants. He knew what I needed after a hunt, “Do you want me to clean off the blood?” I asked, sometimes he liked it, sometimes he didn’t.

He shook his head, “No it’s fine.” He looked at me with hunger in his eyes and it made my skin itch with excitement. He stepped out of his pants, I licked my lips as I looked down his perfectly chiseled chest and stomach, down to his sizable erection. He was on me, his mouth on mine, his hands pulling me in, I was purring again. I could taste the sweet tanginess of an orange he must have just eaten, I moaned as his tongue seeked mine out, I happily conceded, our tongues feeling each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pressed myself to him, wrapping a leg around his waist. I could feel his hardness rubbing against my dripping core.

He broke off our kiss and started to lick and nip at my jaw and neck, I was breathing hard and making small sounds of pleasure. He was licking the blood from my chest, he told me once that he had grown to like the taste of fresh blood since being with me, but still didn’t enjoy it like I did. He was moaning softly as I continued to move my hips over his cock.

After a hunt I always needed a good fuck, the adrenaline still surging through me, I had made sure Naruto came to get the kids so that Kakashi could help me release all the extra energy. Kakashi knew this and knew that foreplay wasn’t what I needed, I didn’t need him to be gentle, I needed to let out the raw animalistic need of mating. He grabbed my legs and pushed me down to the grass, he was biting harder, his hands gripped me tighter, I wanted more.

He reached down between my legs and pushed two fingers deep into my heat. I arched as he moved his hands hard and deep into me, I was moaning, “Oooh Fuck Kakashi! Yes!” He bit the side of my breast hard enough to make me yip in pain, but I liked it, so very much. He did the same to the other breast, he continued to ram his fingers into me while biting my chest hard enough to leave angry red marks. I looked down at him, his face was now smeared with blood from my chest. It turned me on so much, I could feel my blood turn to fire.

I reached for his face and brought him up to my lips, I could taste the blood on his mouth, I groaned at how good he tasted. I licked his mouth then his jaw like I was starving. He was panting as I started to rub my leg against his groin. He shoved a third finger into me, I cried out.

“You like that baby? You like me stretching you out with my fingers?” He licked my jaw, I shuddered.

“Aaah Yes! I like it!” Oh gods how I liked it. His strong deft fingers that knew every spot that could make me scream.

The elk was still next to us, the blood still gurgling out, Kakashi plunged his fingers into the jugular and brought it to my mouth, I groaned as I licked his fingers clean. As soon as I was done, he moved down and started to suckle on my clit, “Oooh Kakashi…” I melted as his talented tongue pleasured me. He knew me so well I didn’t even have to guide him where to go, but I still laced my fingers in his hair. I looked down to him, his stormy eyes full of lust, he had a slight smirk, he knew what he was doing to me.

“Come for me baby, I want to taste your cum.” His voice thick with desire, it was my undoing and I fell apart under him. I felt the fire in my blood ignite, his fingers and mouth not giving me rest, my orgasm felt like it was never going to stop. He finally slid out his fingers, licked them clean and lapped up all my juices. I was purring again having come down.

“Oh I’m not done with you kitten.” He lifted his head from between my legs, I bit my bottom lip, gods he was so fucken sexy it was ridiculous. He grabbed my legs, put them together and moved my hips to the side, and without warning sunk his thick cock into me. I screamed. It felt incredible to be filled with him. His eyes met mine, he had a mischievous glint in his, it made me nervous and excited. He started to move slowly, no this wasn’t what I wanted, I wanted it hard and fast. I growled at him.

He brought back his hand to my mouth covered in the elk’s blood again. He knew I couldn’t resist it, asshole. I lapped up the blood on his hand and narrowed my eyes at him. I could see him shiver, he liked irritating me, I swear he liked riling me up.

“Those beautiful green eyes of yours look like they want to murder me.” He kept moving slowly, he was teasing me, this was not the time to tease me.

“I fucken swear Kakashi if you don’t start fucking me in earnest, I’m going to take over and it won’t be pleasant for you.” The few times he had pushed my buttons I had accidentally left him with an injury or two.

He smiled and started fucking me. I moaned in relief, “Yes!” I hissed, this was what I wanted. In my heat after a hunt, I was always more sensitive, I could come over and over and over again before I was satiated. He was slamming into me, I could hear the sound of our flesh as it met, I could smell his sweat, exciting me. Gods he felt so fucken good! I screamed again as that climatic energy rushed through me again, I pulled up the grass as I climaxed again, I could see his face as my walls contracted around him, his brow was furrowed in concentration, he was trying not to lose control.

I pulled myself off of him, letting him regain his composure as I caught my breath again. He laid down beside me, he played with my rosen hair, he still had smears of blood on his jaw, I nuzzled him. He was mine, all mine. I wanted my scent all over him. He rolled over on his back and I swung my leg over him.

“I’m all yours Sakura.” He pulled me down for a deep kiss. He knew how possessive I was, especially in a heat. I reached down between us and aligned his thick member to my entrance, he let out a sound of encouragement and slid down on him. It wasn’t fair how good he felt, all I wanted to do was fuck him until I couldn’t anymore. I moved at a deep and quick pace, I was chasing my next orgasm, he reached down, his fingers circling my clit. I placed my hands on his chest as I rode him, his hands on my hips as he pushed me down. His eyes, those beautiful dark stormy eyes were watching me intently, and I could tell he liked what he saw. I was moaning his name, yipping when he hit that spot inside of me, and then I came again, he sat up and held me as my body convulsed. I felt like I had been electrocuted.

“You’re such a good kitten.” He nipped at my ear, sending a hot shiver down my spine. He brought me back more blood, my tongue wrapping around his fingers, it was like an aphrodisiac. “One more time baby?” He smeared the remainder of the blood on my lips and kissed me, my eyes rolled back at how good it all tasted. I nodded, yes one more should be enough, I didn’t have much energy left.

I started moving over him, he tilted his head back as he moaned, this time he would enjoy too, he didn’t have to focus on not finishing before me, this time I would make him cum too. I was rocking my hips as I nibbled and suckled on his lips, his hands on my back pressing me to him. My fingers were tugging at the hair at the base of his neck, I heard him growl, he liked it when I did that. His mouth started moving down my neck and chest until he latched on a nipple, I groaned as his tongue swirled and his teeth bit down, I started moving my hips with more urgency. I reached down to play with my clit, he moaned in appreciation, the perv, he liked it when I played with myself.

“Gods Sakura, you’re so fucken sexy.” He switched to the other nipple.

“Mmm, even covered in blood?” My breath caught as he bit down hard.

“I like you covered in blood fucking me.” He growled, dragging a handful of blood down my face and chest, he rubbed his face on the fresh blood and I dove to lick him clean, fuck, he knew exactly what I liked. Gods I loved him. I was bringing myself down faster, my fingers moving in a frenzy, I needed to cum. He licked that spot on my neck that I liked and I came again. ‘Fuck! Kakashi!” It was an eruption within me, from my belly to my chest then everywhere else. I howled.

He was still moving inside of me, then I felt his body tense, I jumped off him, surprising him, I dropped my head between his legs and took him into my mouth. Fuck he tasted so good, he filled my mouth with his thickness, I swirled my tongue around his cock, focusing on the ridge under his tip, he leaned back, gripped my hair and pushed me down, his body shuddered as he filled my mouth with his liquid orgasm. I moaned, he tasted incredible mixed with the taste of blood still in my mouth. I looked up to his eyes and swallowed.

“Fuck baby, you’re just….mmmmm…” He bit his bottom lip, I about melted he was so god damn sexy. I released him, licked off any leftover blood from his neck and jaw. He reached for my face caressing my blood covered cheek and kissed me. “How about we get cleaned up kitten?”

He stood up, held out his hand that I took to get up. I looked at him, crimson smeared over his body. “I like you like this.” I teased as I started walking towards the stream.

He laughed, “I wish I could enjoy it as much as you do and I meant the shower, you know hot water.” He eyed the stream in displeasure.

I chuckled as I shifted and in a leap I landed in the water, splashing it everywhere including him. I shifted back and grinned at him, “The water is fine.”

He shook his head in amusement and walked in with me. We cleaned each other, finishing with kisses all over our bodies as we let the warm air dry us. I shifted back to my panther form and laid down near him as he skinned the elk and prepared it. I liked to relax in this form when we were outside.

“Kitten, I could use a little help here.” He didn’t need help he just wanted to see me naked, I lifted my head, yawned and lowered my head back down between my paws, I had clearly done the most work with the hunting, he could prepare the carcass, it was for him anyways, I liked mine fresh. ‘Kitten…” he called for me in a sing song voice, I opened an eye and snapped in irritation, I was a damn she-panther, not a fucken house cat. He chuckled, “Yes I know you’re a ferocious panther, but you’re my kitten.” He bent down in front of me and rubbed my snout, I rolled my eyes. Damn him, yes I was his kitten, the man that held my heart, I knew his little pet name for me was ironic but still. I licked his hand as he leaned over and nuzzled me. I tapped the ground with my paw signaling him to lay down with me, his head on my side.

Soon enough I heard the yipping of our children. A large mountain lion bolted out from the trees followed by my two panthers. Naruto turned and pounced on them bringing them both down at the same time. I was used to this type play from them, Naruto never did grow up. They were all yipping in amusement. When Naruto released them, they ran over to us, I nuzzled them both in greeting and Kakashi stroked their heads. I bumped heads with Naruto before we both shifted back to our human forms.  

“Thank you for taking the children.” I gave him a warm smile. He had been my best friend since we were children, part of the same shifter pack.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and gave me one of his wide grins, “No worries, Hinata and I want to go on a hunt next week and ours aren’t large enough to hunt yet, can you take Himawari and Boruto?”

“Of course, we’ll watch them.” Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Naruto pulled the both of us in to a hug, Naruto liked to hug, Kakashi looked resigned, I stifled a snigger. Nudity was not something we worried about as shifters, Kakashi at first had been uncomfortable with it, but he had adjusted quickly, at the moment he was the only one fully clothed but being hugged by a naked man would make anyone that wasn’t born a shifter uncomfortable. Naruto released us.

“Great see you then! See you later little ones.” He shifted back and returned home. The children had shifted to their human forms calling after their uncle.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around me bringing me to his side, I leaned into him. Then the kids came up to us, tugging on Kakashi’s pants and my hands, they told us all about their time with their cousins. Kakashi and I looked at each other and smiled. We had a very good life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it too much? Let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
